The invention relates to a device for blocking a doorbell to prevent unwanted rings.
In many instances, it is desirable to prevent unwanted doorbell rings. For example, families with babies, shift workers, and late sleepers and nappers, often desire to not be disturbed by doorbell rings. U.S. Pat. No. DES. 287,704 discloses a combined housing for a doorbell switch, signal system, and a message cabinet. Apparently, electricals are provided in the housing which enable the doorbell to be disabled. A light flashes to indicate that the doorbell has been disabled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,058 discloses a doorbell system for a residence wherein the resident may establish an illuminated signal that the resident does not wish to be disturbed except for an emergency. These types of systems are not entirely satisfactory for preventing unwanted doorbell rings since they require electrical circuits and connections and are unattractive to a large part of the market due to complicated installation and other requirements.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a simple and economical, yet effective, device for preventing unwanted doorbell rings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for preventing unwanted doorbell rings which is generally universal and operates with a wide variety of doorbells.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device having universal fit for preventing unwanted doorbell rings which attaches to the doorbell and prevents the button from being pushed that may be installed and removed quickly and conveniently by a resident.